


To Flee the Wolf

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots SK [19]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: How does the Little Red Riding Hood escape from the clutches of the Big Bad Wolf? By lying that she already has a date.





	To Flee the Wolf

Kagome had been looking forward to the party – Sango always threw the best parties and she'd been going on and on about this one for ages. Besides, who _didn’t_ love a costume party? Especially a fairy tale themed one!

Right now at this very moment, however, looking up at wolfishly grinning Kouga, she could hardly believe that only an hour ago she’d been brimming with enthusiasm and twirling in front of the mirror, admiring her costume.

No matter how darn cute she looked, Kagome was rapidly regretting her decision of ever leaving her house tonight.

“Little Red Riding Hood?” Kouga all but purred, toying with the ribbon of her red cape. “How appropriate, Kagome. I’m so glad we match.”

“I swear that was completely by accident,” she told him, her own smile fixed.

Because really, the last thing she needed was giving Kouga any more ideas.

Of all the costumes in the world, why had he picked the wolf?

“Oh come on, Kagome,” Kouga said, flashing a smirk he probably thought was charming but which only made Kagome more uncomfortable. “You must’ve been thinking about me, don’t deny it!”

She tried her best not to squirm. Kouga was a good guy, really, but she wasn’t interested in being anything more than _friends_ and he just didn’t seem to get it and she had no clue how to pry herself out of this sorry situation unless –

Unless she lied through her teeth.

She tried to muster a sympathetic smile. “Aw sheesh, Kouga. I’m flattered, and it’s crazy our costumes match but I’m actually seeing someone.”

Kouga’s eyebrows shot up, but he did not relinquish the ribbon of Kagome’s cape. “Really?” His glance swept the room. “Who?”

“Ummm…”

“Can’t be the dogbreath, he’s busy cosying up to Kikyo over there.” Kouga pointed.

Kagome’s stomach sank. They had matching costumes as well. Beauty and the Beast, oddly appropriate. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the tightening of her throat.

“Doesn’t look like your guy’s here, huh, Kagome? Lucky for you I’m more than willing to –”

“I apologise for my tardiness,” a smooth voice cut in.

Before Kagome could as much as blink, a strong arm wound around her shoulders, surprisingly soft lips brushed her temple.

Kagome glanced up and stared. It took her a while to recognise him – either because of the costume, or the fact that she would have never expected to see him at _any_ kind of a party – he wasn’t exactly the outgoing type.

Though realising that her saviour was none other than Inuyasha’s older half-brother only left her _more_ confused.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” he continued, one elegant eyebrow arched.

“Not at all,” Kagome said, managing a smile. She snuggled a little closer to his side.

Kouga was looking at him in a very unfriendly manner, but Sesshoumaru wasn’t fazed.

“If you’ll excuse us,” he told Kouga, in a voice that left no room for arguments.

Then, he quite literally swept Kagome away.

All the tension left her body and she all but slumped in relief while Sesshoumaru’s strong arm was still around her, supporting her weight.

“I wasn’t deliberately eavesdropping,” he murmured as he steered them towards the table of refreshments, “but it sounded and seemed like you were in need of a rescue.”

“You’re my knight in shining armour,” she assured him.

She beamed, full of gratitude – and also a little shy because she hardly knew him. The friendliest name Inuyasha had ever called him was “that giant stick in the mud”.

But… Sesshoumaru didn’t seem all that bad. With the corner of his lip curling into a wry half-smile, he didn’t even look intimidating anymore.

“I suppose a fairy tale themed party wouldn’t be complete without a damsel in distress.”

“Oh yes, that’s me,” Kagome admitted ruefully, reflecting briefly just how well that particular moniker fit her.

They were at the table now; he was piling snacks on a plate like the perfect gentleman – like a _boyfriend_.

“I hope you’ll pardon me for imposing on your company, but I’m afraid the big bad wolf is still keeping a close eye on the two of us.”

Kagome grimaced. “Oh no, I’m the one who should apologise; you _saved_ me and now you’re stuck with me. No good deed eh?”

“I don’t consider this a punishment,” he replied, his free hand coming to rest on the small of the back.

He began steering her towards a free seat near a wall, and she let him. She was in his debt and the least she could do was to play along.

“I wouldn’t have interfered if I had not accepted the consequences,” he told her as he helped her to the seat.

Kagome accepted the plate from him, feeling a little light-headed from it all.

“Oh, well, if you’re sure I’m not a bother –”

“I am,” he cut in, gazing down at her. “And pardon me for pointing out the obvious, but you should’ve just rejected his advances instead of lying about having a date.”

“I tried to. I’ve _been_ trying to. But he’s that kind of a guy, you know?”

“He didn’t seem quick on the uptake,” Sesshoumaru admitted. He leaned against the wall, and reached quite casually to toy with a lock of Kagome’s hair.

Kagome’s stomach gave a jittery flutter, and for a moment she was afraid she would blush.

Sesshoumaru was playing his part with such an ease it felt natural; it was hard to remember they were only putting up a show.

“Slow and thick-headed,” Kagome confirmed, a little breathlessly. “The type to only bow down before a rival, I think.”

“If you’d like, I’m sure we could make his thick forehead hit the floor,” he offered.

“Oh?” Kagome’s heart beat a little faster. “How?”

“First,” Sesshoumaru said, his eyes intently boring into hers, “we dance.”

Her breath caught. “And then what?” she couldn’t help asking.

He smiled, and the sight sent a shiver down Kagome’s spine.

 

 

 


End file.
